rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 4 Volume 2
Hello and welcome to author analysis. Prediction edition. Sorry if I'm a bit late but I kinda slipped on ice and fractured my leg. So I'm a bit under medication, Hope this makes sense! In the last volume the **** hits the fan. We learn exactly how Summer died and why Cinder is collecting dust. The advance information gathering team gets attacked by the dark and Pyrrha dies. They get to the second kingdom only to find them losing to the dark army. Vale receives an envoy from the northern kingdom with the bad news that their kingdom has fallen. Vale is the last human bastion. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME Repercussion of the last volume and preparations for war. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT We start the volume with several airship coming in from various kingdoms with refugees. Ozpin and Glynda are overseeing the logistical side. Ruby is helping too trying to find places for them. The mood is subdued, everybody know this will be the next stage of the dark's offensive. We see Yang and Blake arriving at beacon with Grey to the joy of Ruby and Qrow. Both are surprised to see Cinder and her team there helping. Tension is high around refugee camps as the white fang is there helping faunus only and causing uproar with Sun's group who also helps. They get news that the advance group is in the next airship so Ruby, Yang, Blake Qrow and Ozpin goes to meet them. They haven't heard much about them since they left but have received the sad news about Pyrrha. The reunion is sad and everybody sees that Jaune has changed. He seems more determined and serious. They all convene in Ozpin's office to discuss the upcoming attack. Ozpin, Glynda, RWBY, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Cinder, Roman, Sun and a few others are there. Ozpin starts by explaining what they have found out about the dark then explains the army was separated in two to attack the northern and western kingdom at the same time . Now when they attack Vale it will be the full forces of the dark. Everybody looks crestfallen except Ruby who seems more determined than ever. She makes a speech about this being the last human bastion and that they cannot afford to lose or it will be the extinction of humankind so everybody needs to prepare not just for war but nothing less than victory. Her speech steels the resolve of everybody. Ozpin surprises everybody by making Jaune commander of the armies of humans. Sun and Adam becomes commanders of the faunus. He is in overall command with Glynda and a surprised Cinder and Ren as second in command. Ozpin dismisses everybody except RWBY and gives them a vital mission. They are to slow down the dark armies by whatever means possible. He gives them 100 huntsmans and huntresses to help but Ruby is in command. Ruby ask him if it is a suicide mission and he respond in the negative. He wants her to bring back everybody as they will need everybody for the last battle. Ruby turns to her team and looks at them for a second. She turns to Ozpin and refuses. Ozpin is dumfounded until she explains that only RWBY will go as they need everybody else here. Ozpin says it would now be suicide but Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all smile. Ruby tells him they'll be back. MAIN ARC we see a fight break out between the white fang and humans refugees. Sun and Adam intervene to stop them but thing gets so serious that they are on the cusp of a riot. Suddenly RWBY Intervenes and stops the riot and the white fang easily. Blakes makes a speech about this being the end of times and if they cannot work together now they might as well kill each other before the dark do it. Ruby comes into the fray with Weiss, they tell the white fang that Weiss has convinced her father to help the faunus by pushing equality to all. To the amazement of the faunus who applauds but the white fang remains wary. Blake tells then she will personally oversee the changes with the approval of Sun and Adam. They accept the terms. Everybody meets for a last meal before they have to go on their assignment. Everybody is surprised to find Penny there fully repaired, she was at the second kingdom when they were attacked and managed to find one of the scientist who created her. When they arrived in Vale, the scientist repaired her. Jaune ask Penny to join his group and she accepts, JNPR is back! CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME. We see Ozpin alone in his office looking at maps of Vale when in the Shadow we see three pair of red eyes. Category:Blog posts